


In the Woods

by Calyn



Category: Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:55:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28709298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calyn/pseuds/Calyn
Summary: "Her knees grew hot against her face as she breathed into them, but the feeling of breaking within didn't go away. She did not know how to heal herself." A Narnia fanfanart.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	In the Woods

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BrokenKestral](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokenKestral/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Crown of Life](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27440545) by [BrokenKestral](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokenKestral/pseuds/BrokenKestral). 



> I loved this story, and especially the scene of Aslan and Susan in Chapter 10, so I drew it in November. Yesterday I realized I could post it here as well. (I suppose it's about time I used this account, heh.)
> 
> References may be found at [the original DA post](https://fav.me/de9j1ui).

_They stopped earlier than usual, and Susan wondered if they'd stopped for her, if it was that obvious. She slipped away from the camp as soon as she could. They were days into Narnia now, almost home, in a wooded forest too thick for the Telar to fly. She'd be safe here. She just had to get **away**. She slipped around the trees, patting the one that moved out of her way—it must be a Dryad's home—till she finally came to a place where the crowding branches blocked even the light, too small for the Telar, too small for any but the smaller animals. She sat at the foot of the tree, folding her arms around her knees, and trying to breathe. She waited._

_Her knees grew hot against her face as she breathed into them, but the feeling of breaking within didn't go away. She did not know how to heal herself._

_It was then that she noticed the area around her growing light, the darkness turning to gold, the poking limbs of trees outlined black against it. This was a Golden Light she knew._

_She hid from it, burying her head back in her knees. Not now, not when she was hurting, when the guilt would be written all over the hand that touched that shattered King, **not now**._

-BrokenKestral, Crown of Life, chapter 10


End file.
